critical_bitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tool Boi
"Have you ever heard of CRIME?" -Tool Boi, about to corrupt an impressionable youth Tool Boi is a member of the super villain group, The Mechanics. He is cheerful and a bit self-centered, and "doesn't consider himself a villian, he just considerhimself looking out for Tool Boi!" He and the leader of The Mechanics, The Disruptor, are in a loving, committed relationship. Appearance Tool Boi is an adult man in his 20s. He wears many bandolier straps with tools in them, presumably for when he runs out of skin to turn into tools. In Episode 14, Joel says he wears "exactly what you think somebody that would call themself Tool Boi would wear", implying something fairly flamboyant. Paul jokingly references Tool Boi wearing something that shows his midriff and Joel confirms saying "there's a lot of midriff." History Nothing is known about Tool Boi's life before he became a super villain. He and The Disruptor have been dating for several years at least, but it's unknown if they started dating before or after Tool Boi joined The Mechanics. He makes his first appearance in Episode 9, along with the rest of The Mechanics. After introducing himself he is immediately bullied by Gerry. Upon learning what has happened to The Disruptor, he begins panicking about potentially losing his partner (both in crime and in life). SPOILERS (for Episode 10 and Episode 11): Tool Boi, along with Lift and Herbie the Cursed Car, rescue Kim and Gerry at the C.A.R.E. D.A.Y. festival. Shortly after letting the two know that he won't rescue them a second time, Tool Boi, Lift and Herbie come back to save The Fun Bunch and Nolan from Triggus. When Gerry thanks him, Tool Boi happily reassures him that he was ordered to do so, presumably by Radio. SPOILERS (for Episode 16: Neutral Grounds): ''' He designed and helped make The Fun Bunch's super suits, and left a note on Alex's that said "I see you!" referencing Alex's asexuality. Alex's suit is themed on the asexual flag, having four modes based on the flag's four colors. It also heavily features sequins and is (arguably) the most powerful super suit, upon Alex's request. Reportedly, Tool Boi and Spare Parts got in a big fight as to whether or not Alex's super suit should have its flashy magical girl transformation as an optional mode. Spare Parts eventually lied to him, telling him she did not include a more stealthy suit-activation mode. '''SPOILERS (for Episode 19: Link Up): Tool Boi also made The Fun Bunch and Juabe coordinating tuxedos for prom, and bowties for R.E.C.E.S.S. SPOILERS (for Episode 25: Jodo 2: The Sequel): The Mechanics are rescued from the weird movie mall by The Fun Bunch after being turned into members of the movie Clueless and Blues Brothers. Tool Boi teaches Jodo about shoplifting and uses his powers to create a Wile E. Coyote style lifelike painting in front of her to keep her from getting caught when she grabs an entire display of clip on earrings. Abilities Tool Boi has the power to warp and morph his flesh. Technically he can warp it into whatever he wants, but he mainly sticks to tools to stay on brand. He can also change the texture and color of his skin, but leaves his flesh tools looking and feeling like skin for effect. Trivia * Tool Boi does the aesthetic design for The Mechanics, but quote: "has a lot of designs that have been turned down by everyone but himself." * Tool Boi has a lot of Build a Bears with hats and clothes that are perfectly otter sized, Paul. * His powers have been described as “flesh warping”. Flesh warping might mean: ** Stretching/warping what flesh he already has, OR ** Rapidly growing new flesh as needed. *** The problem raised by the second option is where does all the new flesh go? Unless Tool Boi’s other power is breaking laws of physics and straight up destroying matter, it would probably mean Tool Boi would have to shed the extra skin as he formed back to normal. This would be gross, even by Tool Boi's standards, and is not evidenced by canon making the former more likely. ** Additionally, either: *** his bones, muscles, and organs transform with the rest of his flesh when he transmogrifies himself, OR *** his bones, muscles, and organs just kinda float around in there until he reforms. * Tool Boi and The Disruptor are intended to be a send up of versions of Robin and Batman where the two are both adults. ** There have been a lot of Jokes Online about these versions of Batman and Robin, but unlike them The Disruptor and Tool Boi are canonically gay and in love. *** The other main difference being Robin and Tool Boi's stances on crime. ** Tool Boi himself has described The Disruptor as his mentor. * SPOILERS for Episode 25: Jodo 2: The Sequel: Tool Boi uses his flesh warping powers to give Jodo a scrunchie made from his flesh after she gives him one made from her metal flesh. ** This means that his flesh doesn't need to be connected to him to retain the form he gives it. Additionally, he probably doesn't need to concentrate to maintain the form of an object once he's morphed into it. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Fun Bunch Saga NPCs Category:The Mechanics